


How To Knit A Sweater

by liquidCitrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Knitting, Mr. Dad Guy Sweater, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Suggested yarn</b>: Super-bulky pink and red acrylic, unraveled and reclaimed from a huge pile of unworn, discarded Valentine's Day sweaters found in the dump.</p><p><b>Needle size</b>: About as thick around as Toriel's thumbs.</p><p><b>Size</b>: Extra-large boss monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Knit A Sweater

**Suggested yarn** : Super-bulky pink and red acrylic, unraveled and reclaimed from a huge pile of unworn, discarded Valentine's Day sweaters found in the dump.

 **Needle size** : About as thick around as Toriel's thumbs.

 **Size** : Extra-large boss monster.

* * *

**For BACK** : Have Toriel cast on and do the neck shaping. Watch how she knits; demand to try it yourself. Have her guide your fingers around the knitting needles. Eventually, pick the needles up for yourself; hold one in your armpit while knitting because they're too long and unwieldy to hold up in the air the way she does. Switch to garter stitch since you haven't actually learned how to purl yet.

Drop several stitches and knit right on through them because like hell you're going to ask for help on this. Duck your head when Toriel congratulates you on your progress. Watch as Toriel picks up some of your dropped stitches with her claws. Attempt to do it yourself. Fail due to your fingers being blunt and unsteady. See her laugh and give you a crochet hook to do it with instead.

Take it back to your room. Knit on and off for the next several days. Shove the needles, yarn, and incomplete sweater in your toybox while you're not using them. Notice that Asriel is fascinated by the motion of knitting. Let him watch you knit.

Go back to Toriel when you think it's long enough. Find out it's not quite long enough. Learn how to purl. Knit a few inches of ribbing at the bottom of the sweater. Have Toriel show you how to bind off.

 **For FRONT** : Draw out a chart for the front of the sweater while Toriel starts the front for you. Continue in stockinette stitch until you get to the point where you add the words. Hold the red yarn alongside the pink to put the "Mr." in. Watch Toriel laugh and teach you how you're supposed to switch out the colors. Leave "Mr." as it is.

Switch out the colors properly for the word "Dad". Leave the ball of red yarn hanging off the back of the sweater because Toriel won't let you have the scissors. Get hopelessly tangled up at least once. Sit patiently as Asriel unpicks the tangle. Curse your lack of claws again.

Knit about two inches past where you'd intended to knit in the word "Guy". Sigh and just start the word where you are; you're not patient enough to unpick two inches' worth of sweater to put it in the right place. Have Toriel congratulate you on the colorwork.

Sit in the kitchen knitting and listening to Toriel cook. When Asgore comes in, hide the sweater behind your back while he pecks her on the cheek. Say "Daaaaaaaaad..." Listen to him laugh. Feel like you don't deserve this. Enjoy it anyway.

Compare the front of the sweater to the back of the sweater to see how much longer you have to knit. Find out you're barely half done. Sigh, and keep going.

Switch to ribbing too early in your impatience. Switch back to stockinette when you compare the front to the back again. Leave the misplaced row and a half of ribbing stitches where it is. Start the ribbing again in the proper place. When you finally get to the right length, bind off.

Stop knitting for about two days, since you're sick of it. Find out that not having something to do with your hands bothers you more than you'd expected.

 **For SLEEVES** (make two): Cast on the number of stitches Toriel says to cast on. Continue in stockinette stitch for the length of a string Toriel put knots in to show you how long the sleeve needed to be. Put a couple inches of ribbing on the cuffs. Bind off.

About halfway through the second sleeve, run out of pink yarn. Continue in red.

 **For NECK** : Sew one shoulder seam with a plastic yarn needle (it's all Toriel will let you have) and a yarn tail. Pick up and knit stitches all around the neck. Knit these in ribbing for a few rows. Bind off.

 **Finishing** : Have Toriel put safety pins in all the places that need to match. Sew all the rest of the seams carefully with aforementioned plastic yarn needle. Shake out the sweater and hold it up in front of you. Feel a sense of accomplishment.

Feel slightly less accomplished when Toriel says you still have to weave in the ends. Weave them in and feel a slightly smaller sense of accomplishment.

Fold sweater carefully. Wrap in brown paper and string. Present to Asgore on his birthday. Smile.


End file.
